


Back In a Revelation

by SilverLeopard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLeopard/pseuds/SilverLeopard
Summary: Lafayette and Anastasia are in a relationship but Anastasia cheats on him with her best friend. He finds out and is livid but is also broken hearted as well. He breaks down and the gang helps him get back on his feet. When he's ready to face her they officially breakup and she leaves New York to help him out and to achieve her dreams. Then 3 years later she returns and she's a successful dancer/rapper and she's having a concert. Nobody knows it's Anastasia; then they realize who she is and they're shocked but they all reconnect again. Lafayette falls in love with her again while it takes her more time but they fall back in love again.





	Back In a Revelation

Lafayette walked into his house, no theirs frustrated, he couldn’t fathom why has to go to Hamilton's house now of all times. He shifted through his coat closet grabbing the first one he saw and miraculously it matched his outfit. Putting on the coal black coat over his white long sleeved shirt he walked out the door; locking then slamming it shut. He walked to his metallic black Audi S8 and unlocked the car. He jumped in, put his seatbelt on and went to Hamilton's place.

On his way there he thought about what had just happened between him and his girlfriend. He saw the signs just didn't want to believe them. Crying he drove past the speed limit to Hamilton's. Even if it was for a few moments he could finally breathe as he walked up to knock on the door. He quickly wiped his face to rid of any evidence that he was crying. Putting on a fake smile he smiled at Hamilton when he opened the door trying not to break down. Trying not to imagine what his girlfriend, Anastasia could be doing while he was gone. She had the place to herself, which means-

"Lafayette! Are you alright? I called your names 3 times already."

Lafayette snapped out of his daze and glanced at Hamilton and realized where he was. Shaking his head to reorganize his thoughts and clear his head of any negative emotions. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit stressed out. Anyway why did you call me here?"

Alexander glanced up at him and smiled sadly, "It's about your girlfriend, she's cheating on you with one of her friends. It's Crystal, the one she's cheating on you with."

Lafayette broke down after hearing that. His thoughts swimming around his head while Alexander lead him to the guest bedroom. Helping him get in the bed Alexander sighed as his friend broke down over some girl. He rubbed circles on Laf's back wanting to make sure his friend was alright.  
"I loved her so much and I still do regardless of the fact that she cheated on me. I need her so much, she was my anchor when things got bad. Reminded to stay strong, reminded I can lean on people and trust them."

The tears fell down harder as he felt anguish wash over him in strong waves. The woman he trusted most cheated on him.

"Yeah well she didn't deserve that trust. She broke your heart, she cheated on you. Don't give her that second chance. I know what I did to Eliza and she forgiven me but she found happiness. True happiness, something I couldn't give her, now that she's with Maria. Angelica and Thomas are together even after their yelling matches and fist fights. Lafayette, they had their horrible endings but the found new beginnings. We found new beginnings. You need to break up with her. I know you don't want to but you have to."

Alexander stared at his friend, he didn't want him to become a shell. Sadness didn't work on Lafayette. He was witty, sarcastic, humorous and so unbelievably kind. Lafayette didn't deserve this treatment. He deserved more than that whore.

"I can't Alexandre. I just can't, I need her, she completes. I would kill and die for her. She was my everything, I love her so much."

Alexander nodded his head in understanding and hugged his friend, comforting him as best as he can. Sure he been in this situation before but he was the one who cheated, he wasn’t the victim. Soon Lafayette fell asleep and he slipped away making a phone call to someone he knew can help him feel better. Hopefully they can forgive him to help Lafayette.

Someone knocked on his door and Alexander hurried to it and opened it. The two talked quietly in whispers while Alex lead this person to the guest bedroom where Lafayette was in. Opening the door Alex left the room saying he was going to make tea.

“Lafayette get up and explain what happened to me. Please? Alexander and I are greatly worried.”

Lafayette sat up and chuckled sadly, “Since when did you started to call him that? Last time I checked after what happened you two didn’t even gave the other a second glance when both of you were in the room. You refused to speak his name, so what changed?”

This person sighed and shook their head, “I’ll tell you that later now explain what happened between you and Ana.”

Lafayette did and someway into the explanation Alexander came back with tea and he sat down listening to the rest. While he was talking, Lafayette began to cry and his voice starting to crack when things overwhelmed him. During the whole time he broke down 3 times but he finally got through. They got up and let him regain his energy, walking out and to the door Alexander broke the silence, “You think she’s sorry for cheating or getting caught?”

A laugh, suddenly a voice laden with sadness and anger spoke, “Honestly, I don’t even know at this point. I trusted her and this is how she repays me.”

Alexander hugged Thomas and wished him a good day, watching him go into his car and waited till the car disappeared out of sight. Closing the door he sighed and went to the kitchen to cook while thinking of a plan to help Lafayette get back on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work that I actually have motivation to continue working on. My friend Alyx gave me the title and is honestly helping me with everything. You're the best because you don't here that much often. If you have any suggestion that can help me improve please comment them.


End file.
